


Во сне, зеркале, в воде пребывает мир

by Melotch



Series: WTF Gogol: series 2017 [3]
Category: Gogol: the beginning, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol: The Origin (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Лиза видит кошмары во сне и наяву.





	Во сне, зеркале, в воде пребывает мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Gogol: series 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву (низкорейтинг).
> 
> Текст редактировала: Девочка Добро.

Сквозь тяжелую дрему Лиза слышит скрип оконной створки, запертой с вечера на щеколду, и внутри, будто бы прямо у сердца, зарождается неукротимая дрожь. Липкий, тошнотворный ужас сковывает по рукам и ногам, невидимой цепью ложится на грудь, едва позволяя дышать. Николай Васильевич переступает раму, по-кошачьи мягко спрыгивает на пол. В комнате остро пахнет влажной землей и травами, как на лесном болоте.

 — Ждали меня, Лиза? — в простуженном, хриплом голосе отчетливо слышится недобрая усмешка. — Оставьте это нелепое притворство. Я вижу, что вы не спите.

Николай Васильевич — робкий, простодушный юноша, неловкий, неискушенный, страдающий от мучительного стыда едва не за каждое слово, произнесенное вслух или оставленное на бумаге. Николай Васильевич отдыхает теперь в своей постели на постоялом дворе и, возможно, видит во сне укрытый тенями золоченных лип домик пастора, мечтательного Ганца и порывистую Луизу.

 — Ну, что же вы молчите? Ведь не молчали днем, когда встретились мы на опушке — так ласковы, так нежны были со мной, так улыбались и звали долгими взглядами, словно я щенок бездомный.

Свеча на столике не горит, хотя девкам велено менять ее каждые два часа, чтобы в комнате барыни сумрак не сгущался вовсе. Темный силуэт стремительно приближается, опускается на простынь в ногах, и матрас не прогибается под его весом, но ладонь, скользящая по груди вверх, к горлу — вот же она, не призрак, не видение, давит и душит. Холодная, влажная и твердая, как камень, поднятый с речного дна.

 — Уходите, — сбивчиво шепчет Лиза и, стряхнув оцепенение, пытается отползти назад, цепляясь за опору балдахина. — Прошу вас, кто бы вы ни были, уходите!

Николай Васильевич не осмеливается смотреть в глаза прямо и открыто, но если их взгляды все же встречаются — застывает в немом, потрясенном восторге, и в глубине его зрачков Лиза видит целый мир, огромный и непознанный. Его чувство настолько яркое и светлое, совершенно ослепляющее, что просто не может быть направлено на живого человека. Это любовь не к Елизавете Андреевне Данишевской, но к идеальному, безупречному образу, ей воплощенному. Любовь юноши, наивная, чистая и безнадежная. Лиза не поощряет ее, но это и не нужно.

Чужая рука ложится на губы, закрывает ноздри, вжимает голову в подушку с неистовой, яростной силой. Лиза бьется в стальной хватке жестких мертвых рук, и ночной гость наваливается на нее всем телом, кричит незнакомым женским голосом:

 — Он не твой! Никогда не будет твой! Пусть живой, но он _наш_ , темный, проклятый, всевидящий. Я, я утешу его, буду рядом до последнего вздоха, со мной он разделит свой путь. Слышишь? Слышишь?!

Лиза стонет в сомкнутые пальцы, тратя последние крупицы драгоценного воздуха.

И все вдруг в один миг заканчивается.

 — Лиза, Лизонька, душа моя, слышишь? — Алексей трясет ее за плечи, беспорядочно целует в лоб и щеки, пытаясь разбудить. — Господи, Лиза…

Черты его резкого, малоподвижного лица искажены душевной мукой, грудь ходит ходуном и голос срывается на крик. Как и многие ночи прежде, с самого дня их свадьбы, Лиза гонит свои невыносимые кошмары, бросаясь в супружеские объятия как в омут, избавительный и смертельный в равной мере.

 — Все хорошо, душа моя. Все закончилось. Подожди, я сейчас позову кого-нибудь, тебе принесут воды.

 — Нет-нет, не нужно.

Но Алексей отстраняется, запахивает полы халата и выходит в коридор. До утра они более не увидятся. Свеча горит на столике, заливая тусклым золотистым сиянием постель, в которую Данишевские никогда не ложились вместе.

Кошмары — единственное, что ночь за ночью заставляет Алексея обнимать собственную жену. Он говорит: Лиза, не тревожься, пусть наш брак и случился по сговору, я никогда тебя не оставлю, пусть между нами и не будет любви, пусть твое сердце, как и мое, не мечется от страсти, бьется ровно — разве это так важно? Мы все преодолеем, говорит он, вместе. Позволь мне быть тебе верным другом.

Порой собственная жизнь кажется Лизе затянувшимся дурным сном, от которого никак не очнуться, только вытолкнуть себя силой воли в еще более мрачный кошмар.

В комнате по-прежнему пахнет лесным болотом. Явившаяся со стаканом воды заспанная девка находит под окном крупную речную улитку и чудом не поднимает визг.


End file.
